Episode 5
This is the fifth episode of Karakai Jōzu no Takagi-san / Teasing Master Takagi-san ''anime series. Characters *Nishikata *Takagi *Mina Hibino *Yukari Tenkawa *Sanae Tsukimoto *Takao *Kimura *Tanabe-sensei Scenes '''Studying for the Test (テスト勉強)' Nishikata and his friends are at the local library studying for an upcoming test. His friends, fed up with studying, suggest they all go to the arcade instead. Nishikata claims he needs to continue studying and stays behind as they head off. Suddenly, Takagi shows up and sits down with Nishikata. While reading a book, she watches him struggle with math and offers to help. Takagi's kindness surprises Nishikata, who asks her why she is helping him. Takagi apologizes for teasing him so often, and encourages him to do well on the test. Later, while walking home, Nishikata buys Takagi a juice and thanks her for helping him with math. Takagi then reveals that she didn't teach him anything that would be on the upcoming test, causing Nishikata to demand the juice back as Takagi runs off. Test (テスト) Yukari is excited for the upcoming test. Mano and Sanae need Yukari's help to study, but she refuses, claiming that they can't always rely on her for answers. Test Results (テスト返却) The math test results are out. Nishikata ends up scoring low, while Takagi scores among the highest in the class. The two have a contest to see who can correctly guess the other's score. Nishikata actually guesses Takagi's score correctly, but doubts his answer based on her reaction. He changes his answer, causing him to lose the challenge. Takagi laughs and reveals that he had it right the first time. Bookstore (本屋) Nishikata goes to the local corner store early in the morning to buy the latest volume of the 100% Unrequited Love manga. As he leaves the store, he finds Takagi outside. Takagi mentions that she saw him go into the store while taking a walk, and asks to see what he bought. Nishikata lies and claims he bought a soccer manga, something girls wouldn't normally be interested in, but Takagi is still eager to see it. Nishikata dismisses her, saying he wants to go home and read it himself and begins walking away. Takagi catches up and offers to walk with him. Takagi then guesses that he bought the 100% Unrequited Love manga at the store, causing Nishikata to stare at her in shock. Takagi then declares that she would never lie to Nishikata, so he shouldn't do it to her. As punishment, Takagi also declares that she will tell Nishikata a lie. Whispering into his ear, Takagi tells Nishikata that she likes him. Nishikata recoils at this news, but Takagi quickly tells him it was a lie, albeit in a sarcastic tone. Before heading home, Takagi asks Nishikata to lend her the manga when he has finished reading it. Shelter from the Rain (雨宿り) While walking home after school, Nishikata and Takagi are caught in the rain, and rush to the shrine for shelter. Though Nishikata managed to stay relatively dry, Takagi is soaked. She asks if Nishikata can spare his gym t-shirt, which he does. The two then make a bet on whether the rain will stop or not, with Nishikata claiming that it will continue for some time. Suddenly, a cat runs towards the shelter to escape the rain. Nishikata and Takagi pet the cat, but Nishikata is soaked after the feline shakes its fur, spraying water onto him. Takagi then offers her spare gym t-shirt to Nishikata. After finishing changing, the rain suddenly stops. Though he lost the bet, Nishikata is excited to finally get home. As punishment for losing, Takagi makes Nishikata hang out with her a while longer. Navigation zh:擅长捉弄(人)的高木同学第一季第5集 Category:Anime